


7 minutes of, well you wouldn't call it Heaven

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: I'm S O R R Y IF IT'S BAD





	

Anxiety didn’t know how he got into these situations  
Considering how often these things happened it seemed like he wanted it to happen, all he wanted to do was raid the fridge to see if anything was in there and go back to his room, but of course that didn’t happen.  
Noooooo, instead he was now stuck in a closet.  
See, being stuck in a closet was bad enough but because nothing was easy in this life he was stuck with none other than Prince which was in a way worse.  
What had happened went a little like this; Anxiety had just stepped out his room to, as mentioned earlier, raid the fridge for a snack instead he stumbled into Prince  
“Hello Anxiety.” The other personality casually greeted him  
Anxiety looked at him and waved “Hey Princey.” He replied with a small smirk and attempted to start walking away, that was the moment his wrist was grabbed and he was forced into a small dark space before he realized that he was with Prince  
“What just happened?” Anxiety muttered looking around realizing they were in a closet  
Prince shrugged and tried to open the door, it didn’t move but laughter could be heard from the other side of said door  
“Pranks! Let us out!”  
“You wish!!” 

A few more sounds and thuds could be heard before Prince tried to open the door again  
“7 minutes in Heaven!” Pranks yelled and laughed again  
“Now to wait for these two to interact…” he said to himself and sat back  
Anxiety sighed and slid against the door, the closet wasn’t too small so he didn’t get claustrophobic so he wasn’t in too much of a risk of having an attack even though he was pretty uncomfortable  
He sighed and looked at Prince “Guess we just wait this out for 7 minutes, right?”  
Prince awkwardly smiled and nods “Just 7 minutes.”

Anxiety nods too and pulled out his phone to use the stopwatch, he stared at it and tapped the door letting out small sighs every now and again  
\---------  
After 7 minutes, had passed Anxiety tried to open the door “Pranks let us out it’s been 7 minutes!”  
Pranks rolled his eyes “If only it was that easy to get out of this! That didn’t count you two have to at least talk to each other!”  
Anxiety internally screamed and looked back at Prince who was a little closer than he remembered “Well we have to talk for at least 7 minutes Princey.”  
Prince nodded, he seemed a bit tight lipped.  
That’s how 7 minutes in Heaven turned into 28 minutes of awkward half conversations; see the two personalities had never really had a proper conversation their conversations mostly consisted of either short greeting and half smiles or arguments about something now was one of those times of arguments.  
Prince sighed frustrated by the fact that they had been stuck in the closet for almost half an hour “I don’t know why I’m being forced to speak with you. You’re not even making an effort.”  
Anxiety shrugged not looking up from his dying phone, “We’ve been in here for almost 30 minutes not going to make an effort now if it hasn’t worked the first 100 times.”  
“If you keep up like this I’m not going to be able to keep up this conversation for 7 minutes.”  
Anxiety sighed and put his phone away, he was still slouched against the door “Don’t be rude now Princey.”  
The darker dressed male would love it if Prince backed up at least an inch, because right now if Prince got any closer their chests would be touching. What a bad time to choose leaning against the door  
“Look who’s talking, the embodiment of annoyance.”  
Anxiety scoffed rolling his eyes “Actually I’m the embodiment of Anxiety. It’s kind of in the name.”  
“I can’t believe something like you causes so much distress is so hard to get rid of.” Prince said it as if it was a casual thought that everyone had, well everyone did but he didn’t have to say it out-loud.  
Anxiety frowned and he looked own a bit “It’s not my fault…”  
Prince rolled his eyes, obviously being in the closet so long had made him really frustrated “You’re joking, right? Not your fault? I’m pretty sure this is your fault. You probably provoked Pranks like you do everyone else.”  
Ouch…  
Anxiety scoffed again swallowing the lump in his throat and tried to convince himself that Prince was just frustrated but those thoughts were quickly covered by his own anxiety, he covered it up though “Really now Princey, everyone? At this point I think you just have a bad temper.”  
Prince rolled his eyes and did get closer to Anxiety pretty much making it impossible for the other to move  
“You’re not even the embodiment of anxiety you’re the embodiment of problems.”  
“We- “  
“The reason anyone can’t follow their dreams, the reason people stay up, the reason people die! The only reason why the rest of us and Thomas are never in the same room with you unless we have to because you cause everything!”  
Prince finished his small rant and looked at Anxiety, he had now noticed how the other was pressed against the door, he had slightly curled in on himself and he seemed to be breathing heavily  
“Anxiety, it’s true but the way- “  
“Shut up Prince.” Anxiety said lowly  
“I’m just trying to apologize.”  
“No, you don’t mean it.” He looked up again, tears were starting to pool anger could be felt coming off of him  
Prince was taken aback not expecting a reaction like this, he didn’t really expect too much of a reaction at all just more sarcasm.  
“I’m sorry that I embody something that makes you so upset! I’m sorry that I just showed up one day and my very presence makes you uncomfortable! I’m sorry that no one can stand me! But guess what Prince?” He murmured all of this before meeting eyes with Prince  
“What?” Prince asked a bit delayed still surprised  
“I can’t stand myself either.” He smiled and laughed covering his face  
I will not cry in front of Prince  
Prince blinked, this has never happened before. Usually when Prince got like this Anxiety walked away.  
Prince came to the realization that, Anxiety was as frustrated as he was and he wasn’t making this any better for the darker personality with what he just said  
“Anxiety- “  
“No.” Anxiety had pulled up his hood and was shielding his face from the other  
“Anxiety, I’m sorry that I said those things.”  
“It’s true though…”  
“Maybe it is maybe it isn’t I wouldn’t know, I barely know you.”  
Anxiety glanced up at Prince for a few seconds before letting out a small huff and his gaze dropped again  
Prince frowned  
“Anxiety, is that how you truly feel?”  
There was no response from him  
“I do apologize for what I said, I spoke from frustration.”  
“But I already- “  
“Anxiety I will help you feel differently!” Prince grinned  
Anxiety scoffed and smirked a bit, he didn’t really believe Prince would be able to help him but of course this was the more optimistic personality  
“Sure Princey…” He muttered, he felt a bit better no longer on the verge of tears  
Well now they were falling and with a thud Anxiety looked up turning red under all his makeup, because PRINCE WAS NOW ON TOP OF HIM.  
Thankfully not for long because Prince quickly got himself up helping Anxiety up and looking away  
Anxiety looked at who else was there which was Morality.  
Said personality was eating popcorn with a smile “I guess that’s one way to come out the closet.”  
Anxiety turned redder and almost choked the same happened with Prince  
“MORALITY!”  
He laughed and watched at the 2 walked in the opposite directions before turning around  
“wrong way..”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm S O R R Y IF IT'S BAD


End file.
